Our Souls Have Crossed
by Rath141419
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome have been connected practically since birth, not physically but spiritually. they have been meeting in their dreams for the past 13 years, now they are finally meeting in person what will happen? read to find out! inukag please R
1. Chapter 1

"Our Souls Have Crossed"

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, though I wish I did.

"This means talking"

'This means thinking'

(This means an author's note, a note from me, duh)

this means Kagome and Inuyasha are talking telepathically+

Characters:

Inuyasha Steel- is 6'3ft tall, long silver hair, golden eyes, is a half-demon, 16 years old.

Kagome Hirgurashi- is 5'6 ft tall, long black hair, deep blue eyes, 15 years old.

Miroku Kazza- is 5'10 ft tall, short hair drawn back into a small rat's tail at the nape of his neck, brown eyes, and is 16 years old.

Sango Taka- is 5'8 ft tall, long hair drawn into a high ponytail, brown eyes, and is 15 years old.

Sesshomaru Steel- 6'4 ft tall, long silver hair, golden eyes, a crescent moon on his forehead, stripes on his cheeks, a full demon, 20 years old, nick-named Fluffy.

Inutashio Steel- is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru father and is a full demon.

Aya Steel- is Inuyasha's mother. (I don't know her name so I made one up, if anyone knows her real name please tell me!)

Vocabulary

Anata-beloved husband

Koshii-beloved wife

Chapter one

Kagome's P.O.V.

Kagome could not wait to fall asleep that night, so that she could tell Inuyasha all about her day and how she finally told off Kikyo, the school slut (you are probably wondering what that has to do with going to sleep, and I'll tell you. Kagome and Inuyasha have been soul sending, which is when the soul leaves the body and meets another, in their case in dreams for the past 13 years. This is pretty long considering that Kagome is only 15 and Inuyasha is only 16). She quickly fell asleep and ran to their meeting place, a beautiful cherry blossom tree that was always in bloom, she had to smile when she saw Inuyasha already there waiting for her. She felt complete when he was there because well they were soul mates, literally, they had realized they loved each other 3 years ago and Inu asked her to be his mate shortly after they actually mated 2 years ago. The funny thing is that they have never met in reality, out of the dream world.

As she moved toward him his ears swiveled in her direction 'damn, he's soo cute when he does that' he happily turned around, leaped up, and hugged her tightly 'I love being in his arms'.

"Anata, you are not going to believe what I did today!"

"Alright Koshii what did you do?" he replied lovingly.

"I finally got Kikyo back for being such a bitch to me...but I can't think of a good prank to play on her."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"I can help you plan it and set it up for you."

"…"

"That is only if you want me to!" he said with his hands up as though to fend off a blow.

"How could you help me set one up?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm moving."

"What!"

"To your city, in fact I'll be going to your school." He said with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Oh my God!" she yelled and jumped on him knocking him to the ground where they rolled around for a while and Inu landed on top.

"We can FINALLY meet in person!"

"Yup, and I can kiss you whenever I want!" he said happily, and as though to prove a point he bent down and kissed her. It was meant to be a little peck on the lips but it quickly progressed into something far more deep and passionate. In between kisses I somehow managed to ask him when he was coming.

"Tomorrow" he answered pulling back just waiting for her outburst.

"Wait…tomorrow…then why did you not tell me earlier!"

"Hey! Don't blame me I just found out this morning."

"Oh" I knew he wasn't lying because of our link. (With their link they can talk to each other telepathically and sense each others feelings, even in the real world, which is how they knew that they did not imagine each other.) We just sat there with me in his lap 'I wonder what my mom will think…'

"Wait, Inu…did you even tell your parents about me?"

"No…did you?"

"No…"

"We are going to surprise them so much they'll shit themselves" he said laughing.

"You are so right" I managed to get out through my laughter.

"Should we tell them or just wait until they figure it out themselves?"

"Hmm we should just tell them that we are boyfriend and girl friend and let them find out the rest themselves."

"Nah we should tell them nothing, keep them guessing, and tell them only when they ask us themselves."

"Inu?"

"Yah?"

"I love the way your mind works."

Suddenly, a shrill ringing noise reached their ears breaking through the peace of the moment.

"Damn" Inu cursed quietly.

'Sigh' "I have to go wake up now"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow"

"What about tonight?" I asked confused.

"They are making me drive so I can't sleep."

"That really sucks"

"I know, I just got my license and I'm already being forced to drive." He said with a melodramatic sigh.

"Oh please, you have been driving since you were twelve with Miroku"

"Humph you ruined my moment!" he said grumpily, "oh by the way, Miroku is going to come with us so he is going to your school too…so warn the female population"

"What! And ruin the fun of seeing him get slapped? I don't think so!"

"You better go so you're not late"

"Ok see you later!" she said and disappeared but not before giving him a goodbye kiss.

I jumped with surprise when I received a face full of water. "Souta!" I yelled, "get back here…I don't want to kill you…I only want to pulverize you!"

"AAHHHHHHHH" he yelled as he ran down the stairs "Mom! I'm too young to die!"

"Kagome stop harassing your brother and get ready for school!"

"Arrgh, fine" I quickly took a shower and changed into my uniform. I shot a look at the clock and saw that it was 7:45am "AAAAAHH! I'm going to be late!" as I ran down the stairs I grabbed a piece of toast right out of my brother's hand. "Bye Mom!"

At school

I arrived at my classroom with a few minutes to spare and I quickly gathered my books for my classes and sat at my desk. It was then that what Inu said really processed in my mind 'oh my GOD! I'm finally going to be able to see him whenever I want and we can go on real dates, this is so awesome!'

Suddenly a loud slap on my desk and a what am I chopped liver? Finally penetrated into my mind. "What! Oh hi Sango."

"Hi?…HI! Is that all I get? I'm your best friend! Just HI?"

"What? Did you say something?"

"Alright spill."

"What?"

"Why are you glowing? Come on tell me!"

"You'll see, you'll see."

"What is that suppose to mean? You'll see? When did you become so cryptic?"

"Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"You're making a scene."

"Oops! Sorry."

"So…tell me."

BRRRRRRRRRRRING "oh look at that! It's the bell!" 'Saved by the bell, that was a close one.'

I drifted through the rest of the day and by the time I saw Sango again she had already forgotten all about me glowing.

We walked out of the school still talking and as we reached the corner we went our separate ways.

"See you on Monday Sango!"

"See you Kagome."

I practically skipped home 'Inuyasha was coming' I still couldn't believe it.

"Hi mom."

"Hi dear, go do your homework and I'll call you for dinner."

"Ok" even though I have a ton of homework nothing and I mean nothing will destroy my mood…at least not today…

I hope you like my story! If anyone finds any problems (you know, like spelling and stuff like that) please tell me! That is definitely not my strong point! Anyways…Please review!

Rath


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

"Wake up!" I heard someone shout, shocking the hell out of me and making me fall out of my bed.

"I'm up, I'm up" 'god, what a nice way to wake up' "some friend you are! Waking me up so early!"

"What are you talking about? It's almost noon!"

"Exactly… as I said it's too early"

"Whatever" he said with a shrug. "We're leaving in fifteen minutes so get ready'

"What! Fifteen minutes! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!"

"Believe me I tried" grumbled Miroku as I frantically ran around trying to get dressed.

"What was that?" I asked with a raised fist.

"Nothing!" he yelled cowering in fear.

'God I hate him sometimes, you know that saying you can pick your friends but not your family? Well I did not pick him. I mean come on the first time I met him I beat him up, but I did have a good reason, he thought I was a girl, because of my long hair, and he groped me! I mean honestly, who would want to be the friend of a pervert? But anyway, the next thing I know he is following me everywhere, and then I found out that he was my new neighbor. Ugggh, it's a nightmare'

'Sigh'

"Eh? What's wrong Yash?"

"Nothing" 'what's wrong? He asks, Ha! He's the problem, but who cares he's unimportant anyway. Back to the bright side of life…I get to see Kagome tomorrow! Yahoo!'

"Inuyasha?"

"Yah?"

"Are you…?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you humming?" he asked in a rush.

"Idiot" was my only answer which I said right before I punched him in the head, leaving him swirly-eyed on the floor. I then proceeded to walk down the stairs to the kitchen, still humming.

"Honey, eat some food before we go"

"Ok mom"

"Son, why are you humming?"

"…"

"Inuyasha, your father has asked you a question"

"…I'm happy…"

Everyone face-faulted, anime style, except for me of course, I just continued to eat.

As soon as Sesshomaru pried himself off of the floor he said "You? Happy? You are never happy, hanyou."

"Fluffy, shut up!"

"Now boys, no fighting"

"Dear?"

"Yah?" I replied while munching on toast.

"Where is Miroku?"

"Right here Mrs. S" Miroku said appearing out of nowhere like usual.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, causing all of us to snicker in the background "don't scare me like that!"

"Eheheheheh" he said nervously with his hand rubbing the back of his head "I didn't mean to scare you"

In the car

"Who's driving first?"

"Miroku who do you think is driving first?"

"Umm…you?"

"No, you idiot! I'm not driving my dad is." 'Honestly what an idiot……He's going to be living with me now…….'this finally seemed to penetrate into my mind… 'He is going to be living with me…in the same house…NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!'

"Hey Yash?

"Yah?" I said rather sadly.

"Are you alright? I mean you went all pale and got this really creeped out look on your face."

"I wonder why" I replied sarcastically.

"Don't you talk to me that way mister! I'm only looking out for your well being"

"I'm sure you are" I remarked dryly.

"That's the spirit!" he said happily.

"You are one stupid human, you would not know sarcasm if it bit you in the ass."

"Right on, Fluffy!" I said.

"No fair! That was mean! Ganging up on me like that!" Miroku whined.

"Miroku stop whining" my father barked "and you two stop antagonizing him" since I have the best hearing (modest isn't he?) I also heard him mumble angrily "like children, all of them" I didn't know whether to laugh or be offended.

We started the drive with dad driving and fluffy next in line. Since mom can't drive, so that makes her the navigator, which means she gets to sit in the front passenger seat. I'm in the way back and am lying down so it is just me. And Sesshomaru has to sit next to Miroku 'poor Fluffy but oh well, it is not my problem.'

Next thing I know I'm being shook awake, so I must have fallen asleep 'to bad it's during the day or I could have seen Kagome' I thought with a sigh. I figured it was time for a rest stop or something so I opened my eyes and said "what?" rather groggily.

"It's your time to drive"

"What! But we just started!"

"No, we've been driving for the past 9 hours"

"I was asleep for that long?"

"It would appear so little brother" came from the middle seat sounding rather annoyed, "now would you get off your ass and start your shift?"

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"I am not in the mood for your sense of humor, hanyou." He said snappishly. "Now get in the drivers seat and drive!"

As I got out Miroku whispered to me "he is so pissed because he is missing his favorite soap-opera" 'yes that would explain the attitude'

"Whatever"

I finally reached the drivers seat, but not before seeing my dad knocked out cold and snoring like there was no tomorrow. 'I cannot believe that I am related to these people' I thought in horror 'I hope I don't turn out like him'

When I was finally in the seat and ready to go I heard "Inu put your seatbelt on" from my right.

"I know mom" I said rolling my eyes.

"Good"

"Mom, why don't you go to sleep? I'll wake you when we get there"

"Thank you dear, you are a life saver"

'Suuuuuuuure…life saver…that's me…'

I drove on and on and on and finally reached our new house "whoa…it's a fucking mansion!" my exclamation is what woke everyone up. My mother was about to tell me to watch my language when she saw the house.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Are you sure this is the right house?"

"of course I'm sure, I own a company and I finally decided to use some of my money instead of putting it all in the bank…wait…are you trying to say that you don't like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it! Does it have a pool?"

"Of course"

"A gym?"

"Yup"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!" I told him with shining eyes, "Kagome is going to love this!"

"Kagome? Who is Kagome son?"

"Yeah who's Kagome? I've heard you say her name a couple of times while you were asleep"

"I did?...Wait…how would you know what I said while I was asleep? Your room was down the hall!"

"Eh…sorry?"

"Son you never told us who this Kagome person is"

"You'll see, you'll see"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Hey mom is all of our furniture here?"

"Yes dear and it is all set up to"

"Well then I'm going to bed! Good night!"

I know this isn't the best story but come on! Someone has to have read it! I have like what 3 reviews? Honestly writer's get no respect+sigh+ oh well there's nothing I can do about that…but I will write on for that is my duty! (See me strike a pose with stars shinning in my eyes) Please review! Help me feel wanted!

Rath


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome's P.O.V.

"Inuyasha's coming today! I get to see him today!" I sang happily as I danced around my room getting dressed. "La, la, la, la, la" as soon as I got dressed I went down stairs still singing my song. I grabbed a seat and sat down and then I started to pour myself a bowl of cereal, still singing mind you.

"Kagome? Who is this Inuyasha person?"

"Yes dear, who is he?"

"Eh…you'll see, you'll see" (does this conversation sound familiar to you?)

"That is not an answer" Souta complained.

"Why yes, your right!"

"Hey! Tell me!"

"No"

"Stop bickering you two! Souta, she'll tell us when she's ready" that was so motherly but then she mumbled "though I wish she would tell me"

"Got to go! I don't want to be late!" I yelled half-way out the door. I was half-way down the street when I remembered that I forgot the cookies that I made for Inuyasha they were going to be a sort of welcoming/happy to see you kind of thing, I made them shaped like dog bones. 'Shit! Good thing I still have time to go back' I thought as I turned around and ran back to my house. I through open the door and saw Souta about to take a big bite out of one of my cookies! "No! Put that down!" I screamed at him.

"Aaaaaaahhhh! Don't do that! I thought you left." He complained.

"Don't you dare eat that cookie!"

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because that's for Inuyasha, he's coming today." I snapped back a little peevishly.

"Oooh I see." He said snickering, "You finally have a crush on someone!"

"It's more than that you idiot!" I said almost absentmindedly as I was rewrapping the cookies.

"…." He stared at me in surprise with huge eyes.

'Shit! I gave out to much information' "uhh…I got to go!" I hollered grabbing the bundle of cookies and running, once again, out the door.

At school

When I got to school I was surprised to find myself there so early. 'Well what do you know? That's never happened before' I thought a little bewildered, 'I guess seeing Inu is a good motivation.' I got to my classroom and shocked the hell out of my teacher, 'serves him right', because I was so early.

I sat at my desk and since I had nothing better to do I started to clean my desk. 'good it's nice and shiny' then I waited patiently for the bell to ring, well not really patiently more like hurry up or I'll rip your head off kind of patient.

"Earth to Kagome"

"Eh?" was my eloquent response as I pried my eyes away from the ticking clock.

"God, you really are out of it"

"What do you mean?"

"It's so not like you to stare off into space and it's especially not like you to get here early, so spill"

"As I said before you'll see"

"Come on! Tell me!"

"No, you will find out today anyway"

"I will?"

"Yes you will"

"Great! Now…so why won't you tell me now?"

"Because it's a secret!" I finally snapped 'god! She is so annoying sometimes'

"I'm your best friend! You're supposed to tell me everything!"

"I know, and I promise that I'll tell you at lunch"

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

"Come on Miroku! Get up already! I don't want to be late!"

"Why the hell are you up so early?"

"Maybe because I slept for nine hours in the car last night?" I said as though speaking to a child.

"That might explain it"

"Whatever, just get up I don't want to be late, especially not today"

"Why not? Being late has never bothered you before"

"Well…it does now" I growled, "so hurry up or I swear to god that I will kill you" I then turned and left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning mom and dad"

"Morning dear"

"Why are you up so early little brother?"

"Who are you? And what have you done with my son?"

"Hahahaha…very funny dad."

"Well I thought it funny"

"See, Miroku thought that it was funny."

"That does not mean a thing…Miroku thinks everything is funny"

"Well I suppose…"

"Admit it…you know I'm right…come on just say 'yes son, your right, and I am wrong'"

"Humph"

"Amazing! Inu, you've rendered him speechless"

"Hey! You're my wife you are supposed to be on my side!"

"Where does it say that?"

"Yeah dad she has a point"

"Even I must agree father"

"Well if it counts I'm on your side Mr. S"

"At least _someone_ appreciates me"

"Riiiiight…anyway I have to go to school…Miroku! Let's go!"

"Aye aye captain"

"Ugggh, I thought you outgrew that phase!"

"What phase?"

"The pirate pha…never mind, just forget it."

"No, tell me!"

"No! Now shut up and get in the car!"

"I'm going, I'm going"

'What a pain in the ass'

After about five minutes of driving we arrived at the school, "well at least this one's not a dump like the last one, right Yash?"

"You do have a point there…let's go to the office and get our uniforms and our schedules"

"Yes sir!" he said while saluting me, causing all of the people in the hall to stare at us funny.

"Miroku…if you do that again I swear that I will kill you."

'Gulp' "alright, I'll just go talk to that pretty girl over there"

"No we are getting our uniforms and our schedules and then we are going strait to our classroom…got it?"

"Yes sir"

"Arrgh! I told you not to do that!"

"Eh…oops?"

"Miroku…?"

"Yeah?"

"Move or I will carry you there" 'heh! I've never seen him move so fast'

When we finally managed to find the office, we received our uniforms, from a scary smiling secretary, and quickly changed into them. Grabbed our schedule and headed for our new homeroom classroom. I new exactly where to go from the description Kagome had given me of the school's layout. When we got there I took a deep breath and knocked on the door and opened it when I heard the teacher say "ah yes, this must be them now."

Sorry for the cliff-hanger…well I think it's a cliff hanger…I just had to end it there. Well I didn't have to end it there but, well you get the idea. Anyway, I still don't have any more reviews! What's the deal? Come on it takes like a minute to write one. Please write one…anyone!

Rath


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome's P.O.V.

I was only listening to Sango with half an ear as she told me about her boyfriend troubles, when Mr. Hshimora, my homeroom teacher, said "now class we are going to be gaining two new additions to our class." There was then a knock on the door, "ah yes, this must be them now." After he said that the door opened and Inuyasha and Miroku walked in.

"Hello boys! I'm Mr. Hshimora and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of this year" he said with a huge grin, "please tell the class your names and answer any questions they may ask you"

"All right" Miroku and Inu said together

"Hello my name is Miroku Kazza and I just moved here from Kyoto. I like girls and religious artifacts and I am in training to be a monk. Is there any questions?...No?...ok then your turn my friend" he said to Inuyasha.

"Right, I'm Inuyasha Steel, and yes, my name _does_ mean dog-demon, I also just moved here from Kyoto. I like to fight and play pranks on people" Inu said and he winked at me showing me that he did not forget that he had promised to help me get back at Kikyo. "I am a half dog demon if any of you are wondering. Oh yes, I collect swords and I play guitar. Any questions?"

I turned and saw that Kikyo had her hand up.

"Yes?"

"You can call me Kikyo… and I was wondering if you have a girlfriend? Because if you do you should dump her and go out with me." She said like she was queen of the world. 'What a little slut' I thought, 'and how dare she hit on my man!'

"Actually, I do have a girlfriend" as he said this I watched as Miroku's jaw dropped and a bewildered look appeared on his face and I had to hold back a giggle, "in fact she is in this very room"

"What? Who are you talking about?"

I watched as Inuyasha just smirked and said nothing.

"Well that was interesting" Mr. Hshimora remarked slowly, "so who would like to be a tour guide for Miroku and Inuyasha?" I raised my hand and looked around to see who else had volunteered and saw that Kikyo had raised her hand and to my surprise so did Sango. "Well boys, you have three lovely girls to choose from, so you may go and sit by the one you want to be your guide for the rest of the week." Inuyasha walked over and sat down beside me and Miroku went and sat down beside Sango. And I noted with glee that Kikyo was glaring at me and pouting in her seat, she was practically glowing red with anger.

It was time for gym now so we got up and headed for the door. Since the gym teacher was absent we got to have some free time.

In the gym, in one of the corners.

"Inu let me see your schedule"

"Ok" he said and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Yes!"

"What? What?"

"You're in all of my classes!"

"Awesome!"

"This is going to be a wonderful year" we both said with dreamy kind of look in our eyes.

Miroku and Sango cleared their throats breaking us out of our little dream.

"Eh?", "huh?" we both replied intelligently.

"What's with you?"

"Yeah! What she said"

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Is this what you were hinting at earlier?"

"Yeah? And what's all this about you having a girlfriend?" he asked rather suspiciously.

"Inu?"

"Yeah Kag?"

"The jig is up"

"Should we tell them?"

"Why not?"

"You want to start? Or do you want me to go first?"

"You can start"

"Weeeellll…"

"Well what?" they both said rather eagerly

"Ok, ok I'll tell you," Inu said with a big sweat-drop, "Kagome's my girlfriend."

"What! You just met!" they screamed simultaneously.

"Shh!...do you want everyone to hear?" I asked harshly

"Sorry" they said sheepishly.

"Anyway, we did not just meet…I've known Inuyasha all of my life…well most of it anyway, thirteen years to be exact."

"But they just moved here from Kyoto, and you've never even left Tokyo before" Sango pointed out.

"Yeah and you've never been to Tokyo before, Yash" Miroku added.

"Well…" Inuyasha whispered and looked around for people that might be listening in to our conversation, "this is the first time we've actually met physically"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…let me get this strait you have been meeting each other spiritually?...how would you do that?"

"Well we meet each other every night."

"How?" Sango asked confused, causing me to giggle.

"Well we meet in our dreams" Inu said

"Amazing, I've heard of this from some of my teachers but I never expected to actually learn of a case that happened to someone I knew personally" Miroku said in amazement.

"Kagome? Is this why when I asked you what the man of your dreams would be like you just laughed?"

"Yup" I said with a giggle.

"I'm your best friend why didn't you tell me" they whined simultaneously.

"Hey! Don't try to give us a guilt trip!"

"Honestly! We didn't even tell our parents!"

"What you didn't tell your parents!"

"Nope" was Inu's simple reply.

"They are going to freak…you do know that, right!"

"I know…can you imagine their surprise when I tell them I already have found my mate?" Inu said with a snicker, "I mean she is my soul mate, literally"

"Yeah, and imagine what my grandpa will do when he finds out I've mated with a half-demon! I mean he's a priest! He is soo going to freak more than your parents"

It was only then that we turned and looked at Sango and Miroku.

"Sango? Who do you think will freak more?" I asked. When she did not answer I realized she and Miroku were staring at us in total amazement.

"Your mates!" the screamed at us

"Shh!" I hissed, while Inuyasha looked wildly around for someone that might have heard.

"Yes, we are mates…didn't I just say that a few minutes ago?" Inu asked sounding rather peeved.

"Calm down Anata" I said placing my hand on his shoulder, he relaxed instantaneously and unconsciously leaned into my hand.

"…is this why you never seemed to be interested in boys/girls?" Miroku and Sango asked at the same time.

"Of course…why? Did you think we were gay or something?"

"That might have crossed my mind a couple of times…" Miroku said sheepishly

"What!" Inu growled.

"Eeeeep!" Miroku screamed before getting up and running away.

"Well?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Well what?" Inu asked confused.

"Aren't you going to chase him?"

"Of course I am I had to give him a head start…you know to be fair"

"Oh…right"

"Anyway, that should be a big enough head start…he probably thinks that I gave up by know and is assuming that he is home free" Inu stated evilly, and ran off in the direction that Miroku had taken.

"Inu?" I called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't hurt him to bad, alright?"

"I'm not making any promises" he called back before taking off like a blur after Miroku and causing all of the other students to gape after him in amazement, even the demons.

"What a show off" I mumbled, right before I heard a girly scream and Inu yelling "I found you!" rather happily.

"Well, that was odd" remarked Sango

"not really" I replied, as I watched Inuyasha return carrying a whimpering Miroku in one hand by the shirt collar with a very smug smirk on his face 'sigh, how I love that smirk,' he then proceeded to beat Miroku up saying things like "that'll teach ya" and "do you think I'm gay now? Huh? Do ya?" And pathetic "no's" coming from the whimpering Miroku.

Sorry, I just realized that I keep on saying that Inuyasha wants to kill Miroku…it's not that I don't like Miroku it's just seemed appropriate to add to show how much he annoys Inu. I also forgot to have Miroku say his 'line,' but that is coming up in the next chapter. Oh yeah, I'm going to change the rating from PG-13 to R because well there's going to be some lemons in the future and a lot of limes, or fluffiness if that's what you prefer to call it.

Rath


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

At lunch

"Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"There's one thing that I've been wondering…"

"What is it?"

"Well…"

"Spit it out already Miroku!"

"You promise not to hit me?"

'Oh no! He's at it again'

"I suppose" Sango replied a little suspicious

Miroku got down on one knee and said, "Will you bare my child?"

Sango's face went from pale to bright red, in anger, when she realized exactly what he said.

"I would have asked you sooner but I was a little preoccupied trying to find out what Yash here was hiding from me" Miroku said sounding actually sorry about this.

Finally Sango woke from her stupor and yelled "Hentai!" and smacked him right in the face knocking him out and leaving a bright red hand-print on his face.

"I told you"

"I know and I still can't believe that he actually did it"

"I know you think he would have learned by now" I said with a patronizing sigh.

"You knew he was going to do…do…that!" Sango screamed at Kagome

"Umm…yes?" she said smiling a little guiltily.

"And you didn't warn me!

"Umm…no?"

"Why the hell not!"

"Because it was funny!" I finally said as the laughter I was holding in finally burst out and I heard Kagome give out a snort of suppressed laughter.

"That was not funny!" Sango cried out in indignation.

"Maybe not to you anyway…" I managed to get out through my still continuing laughter.

"But it was to us!" Kagome said with a grin, finishing off my sentence.

"I'm going to get you!" Sango screamed as we took off running, still laughing hysterically, as she chased toward the door. I grabbed Kagome and flung her onto my back where she instantaneously wrapped her leg around my waist as we reached the doors leading outside so that I could take off running, which would leave Sango in the dust, and take us somewhere private so that we could 'talk.'

(Now during this whole spectacle everyone was staring at them in shock and well who could blame them? I mean they are making a big scene.)

Once we reached the door I took off running at top speed and could be seen as nothing but a blur, until I finally couldn't hear Sango's screams of anger anymore. When I finally stopped and let go of Kagome's legs, I heard her sigh in displeasure because she didn't want to get off, this of course made me chuckle. Once she had gotten down I quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into my lap as I sat down.

Kagome sighed happily and nuzzled my chin in contentment, "I missed you Inu" I heard her mumble

"I missed you too Koshii" I whispered back as I breathed in her lovely scent of cherry blossoms, honey, and something that was entirely Kagome and I had no way of describing it.

"Good" she stated firmly, "because if you didn't I would have to be mad at you" she said that as though it was the worst punishment in the world. And to me I suppose it would be…but then again if she were to start crying that would be much worse.

"Hey Kag?"

"Yah?"

"Would you like to come over my house? And spend the night?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I'll go…I'll have to ask my mom first…and we'll have to stop at my house to get me a change of clothes"

"Don't forget your bathing suit" I told her

"Wha? Why?"

"Why to go swimming of course!"

"You've got a pool!"

"Yup, we can also plan our revenge on Kikyo"

"Awesome! I can't wait!"

"neither can I" I said right before I swooped down and captured her mouth with mine in mind blowing kiss, which she returned just as eagerly, when we finally pulled back she murmured breathlessly "you have no idea how much I wanted you to do that"

"Oh? I think I have a fairly good idea" at that she chuckled and kissed me again, her tongue demanding entrance, that which I gladly obliged, and our tongues ventured into each others mouth and began a war for dominance and I finally pinned her tongue down and took control of our kiss, turning it into something far more aggressive and demanding than hers had been. My hands traveled all along her body treating it as though it was unchartered territory that I had never explored. Her body responded to mine instinctively and she pressed herself to me. Her body molded to mine like we were of one body. When my hands reached her breasts, she arched into them with a moan that was music to my ears. My hands started to massage her breasts through her shirt bringing a delighted gasp from her. In retaliation she reached up and started to rub my ears causing me to pause, as I had to fight for control over my already tight restraint over my instincts to take her right then and there. When I finally managed to gain that control, I slipped my hands under her bra and started to roll her nipples with my thumb, causing her to moan all the louder. I reached up and kissed her again and while doing so I squeezed her breasts in my hands, she let out a surprised gasp into my mouth causing me to smile into the kiss. Then I moved down and started to kiss her neck and stopped to suck on her pulse point at which she shivered in pleasure. As I continued to move down I left a trail of kisses and when I reached her nipples I paused to look at her…

She was panting lightly and her eyes were glazed over with lust and her mate mark was practically blazing on her skin, (the only reason it was able to be seen now was because of their current activities, it may show up clearly while they were in the dream plain, but in the real world it would not show up permanently until they actually mated with their 'physical' bodies and not just their souls) their mating mark was of a huge sword with a beautiful rose wrapped securely around it, as though it were of one object (incase you haven't already guessed the sword stands for Inuyasha whereas the rose stands for Kagome).

Then I bent down and licked the mate mark sending an amazing jolt of pleasure cascading throughout her entire body which caused her to let out a gasp that quickly turned into a groan. At the look of intense pleasure on her face, I had to laugh which cause her to shoot an angry glare in my direction. Though in a matter of seconds that disappeared when I bent down and took her nipple into my mouth and started to roll it around with my tongue while mirroring the same motion with my other hand. Her back arched and her hands encircled my head and pulled me closer. We would have probably gone farther if the stupid bell hadn't wrung at that moment. I pulled away and she hurried to straighten her clothing, while she was doing so I bent down and whispered huskily into her ear "we'll finish this later" and as I pulled back I felt her shiver. I then proceeded to stand up and fix my own clothing and I started to think of cold things…really cold things.

"Oh no we're going to be late!"

"No we aren't!"

"We aren't?" she asked cocking her head to the side

"Of course not! Now get on" I barked at her

She huffed in protest to my command but got on my back anyway. As soon as she was on securely I took off.

I heard her giggle in delight because of the speed that we were moving at and I had to smile at her innocence 'sometimes she really acts like a child' I thought 'but I suppose that is another reason why I love her…though some of her mood swings are a pain in the ass'

When we got to the entrance to the cafeteria, we saw Miroku and Sango waiting for us.

"Kagome! Where the hell have you guys been!"

"Yes, where have you been? Did you have a little fun?" Miroku asked raising his eyebrows suggestively when he said 'fun' I, of course, didn't even bother to answer the hentai's question and simply bopped him on the head, which knocked him out. 'As if I'd tell him anything'

"We were out by the trees in the far corner of the school property"

"Oh. Why did you go all the way down there?"

As Kagome and Sango were talking, I watched as Miroku woke up and his hand drew closer and closer to Sango's ass with amusement 'he really won't learn will he?' and let out a disappointed sigh. Kagome noticed and asked rather worriedly "Inu? What's wrong?"

I nodded my head toward Miroku and raised my eyebrow and saw her mouth form a silent 'oh.' Since it was funny to see Miroku get smacked, well it was funny to us anyway… we wanted to see what Sango would do to him.

When Miroku's hand finally reached her ass and started to rub it, I watched in morbid fascination as her face turned beet red in anger and her eyebrow began to twitch comically, when she turned so fast that it made even my head spin and smacked Miroku right in the face using the momentum of her turn to add even more power to her slap, and she sent him flying a couple of feet into the air. As he flew I heard him mumble "it was worth the pain" in a happy yet dazed kind of way.

We heard the bell ring again "oh shit we're going to be late"

"Hurry! Let's go!"

"I'll bring Miroku" I commented, as I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder, and then proceeded to follow the girls. We ran to our next class which, as I quickly looked at the schedule and saw that we had 'health and healing' next (I know that this is not a real class but work with me here), with some old hag named Keade or something like that. 'Oh well at least I don't have to bring Miroku to the nurse.'

How was that chapter? Since I have no boyfriend and never have had one, well I had one but that is a whole other story, I have no experience what so ever in that kind of stuff. So if something sounds way too improvable please don't be afraid to tell me. That is the only flames I want though and if I get one concerning some thing else (that isn't corrective criticism) then I will be very mad and might come at you with a chain-saw. But now on to more happy thoughts, is it good so far? Should I continue it? Please review!

Rath


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inuyasha's P.O.V

At 'heath and healing'

I followed Kagome and Sango to our next class, walked in, and walked up to the teacher's desk "you teach health and healing right?"

"Yes, why?" she asked without even looking up.

I dropped the still unconscious Miroku onto her desk causing a rather loud bang, and a couple of groans of pain from Miroku 'heheheheh'

"What the hell happened to him!?"

"Sango happened to him, Keade" Kagome called from her desk, where she and Sango were saving us a seat.

"Yes…that would explain this…but this shall help with today's lesson"

"It will? How?"

"It's quite simple really…Today's lesson is how to treat a concussion…and we must thank Sango for the live model…it shall help us greatly"

At this I watched in amusement as Sango blushed and sank low in her seat in total embarrassment. 'I've never seen someone that red before' I mused. I then went over and took my seat next to Kagome. Suddenly, the door swung open and a boy walked in "Koga you are late…again"

I took a whiff of his scent 'Ugggh! A wolf demon, what a horrible stench'

"That's because this class is stupid" he said.

"I'm afraid you are the only person who thinks so"

His head snapped in our direction "Kagome!" he exclaimed, "where have you been?" he then started to go toward our table. He was about to grab her hands, I growled, he did not seem to notice because he was smelling the remains of her arousal from earlier. He leaned in for a better sniff. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he yelled "why do you smell like this hanyou!!?" 'It would seem that he did notice me after all'

Kagome just rolled her eyes "I don't know," she said sarcastically, "Maybe because he's my ma… I mean boyfriend?"

"What?! You're my woman!"

"Koga, how many times do I have to tell you I am not your woman!?"

"Of course you're my woman!"

"Whoever gave you that idea!?" she asked exasperated

"Me of course!" he said haughtily, "You just haven't realized it yet!"

I could see her eye beginning to twitch, a sure sign that she was going to blow up at any moment. It was then that I decided to voice my objections to his hallucination that Kagome was his woman, "why would she realize something that isn't there and never will be?"

"What!? She is mine and there is nothing that will come in the way of our love" he said with stars in his eyes.

He was really starting to piss me off now but I finally lost my cool when he grabbed Kagome and made a move to kiss her, she of course was fighting him as best she could, but she is only a human so she couldn't get out, but not for lack of trying. 'That's it! I'm sorry Kagome, for breaking my promise to not make a scene'. With a snarl I grabbed Kagome right out of his arms and had her pressed against my side faster then you can say "whoa"

He looked shocked for about a minute and yelled "get your filthy hands off of my woman you dirty mutt!" this of course made me even madder, which I didn't even know was possible, causing my growl to rise a couple of octaves in volume.

"First off, she is not yours! Second, she is mine! That's right mine! Not yours but mine! Got it?! Third, if you even so much as touch her again I will kill you! Any questions?!" I snarled.

"She's mine! Why would she want a filthy hanyou like you?!"

I looked at Kagome and found her to be shaking in a rage can I punch him? Please? I know that I promised not to fight with anyone but he deserves it I begged her and saw her nod her assent to my desire. 'Yes' Thank you Koshii! I told her right before I pulled back a fist and punched him right in the nose, sending him flying back a couple yards right into the wall. 'I heard a crack! I broke his nose! Yes!' little did I know but at the moment when my fist connected with his face, a very merciless smile was on my face that filled with a primal satisfaction when I hit him.

Then I sat down, and pulled Kagome into my lap, with the smuggest smile on my face--which I didn't know was there—and said "well that was refreshing" while I stretched, causing everyone to look at me crazily, which made be pause mid-stretch, "what?!" I finally asked, "why the hell are you staring at me like I'm crazy?!"

"No reason" "who's staring?" "What are you talking about?" the whole class asked with the exception of Sango, who looked like she wished that she had hit him, Miroku, who was use to seeing me hit people, himself included, Keade, who looked like a cat that just got into the cream with a smile playing around her lips that she was helplessly trying to smother, but wasn't working, and Kagome, who was shaking in my arms, at first I thought she was still angry and looked down at her only to realize that she was not shaking with anger but instead with laughter.

I really don't see any humor in this Kagome

What are you talking about it's hilarious!

Hilarious?! Hilarious?! This is not funny! They think I'm crazy! How can you be laughing at the fact that your class thinks that I, your mate, am crazy!?

Don't be stupid! I'm not laughing at that!

you're not?

Of course not! I'm laughing at the expression that was on your face! It was a mix between confusion, anger, and bewilderment! she than proceeded to show me exactly what that expression looked like.

Not that I would ever say this aloud, but that is a very comical expression I remarked, never knew that I could make that expression before

I never knew you could either!

"Kagome?..."

"Yeah?"

"Umm….well…."

"What?!" she asked rather worriedly, because she knew that I would tell her anything, and that I always had, and that I always will…

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" she asked with her head tilted to the side in her confusion

'Man…she really looks cute like that…maybe I should confuse her more often…' I shook my head to clear away those thoughts 'right, back on topic' "well I made a scene even though I promised not to and it was a fight…which I also promised not to do"

"Don't be silly Inu! If you hadn't hit him he would have kissed me," she said with a shudder, "besides I would have hit him if you didn't"

This of course made me smile.

Finally, Keade pulled herself back together and called "alright now that that is over…," she took a quick look at the clock, "in fact class is over in ten minutes so you may have the rest of the class period free."

"What about Koga?" one of Koga's little followers asked.

"Who?...oh yes him…" she said with no enthusiasm at all, "I suppose I should look at him…"

Suddenly Kagome said "no I don't think so…after all he was hit in the head and we all know how hard his head is"

"Yes!" Keade said brightening, "your right! I mean a meteor could hit him on the head and he wouldn't feel a thing"

"So Koshii, we have ten minutes what do you want to do?"

"wait…I know I'm forgetting something…wait I remember it's in my purse!" while she was digging around in her purse, looking for only god knows what, I looked around the class noticing that all of the kids had separated into their own little 'clicks' (which I hate by the way…I really don't belong to one so…depending on how I feel I go over and bother one until they either yell at me, tell the teacher, or just get plain boring) and finally my eyes rested on Sango and Miroku 'well I'll be! It looks like they like each other…maybe Kagome and I should play matchmaker…' my thoughts were interrupted by a loud "eureka!" coming from Kagome 'I guess she found what she was looking for'

"What is it Kag?"

"Eh? Oh it's for you!"

"What? For me?"

"Yup!" she said handing me a package

"What for?"

"A welcoming gift!"

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out!"

I opened it and lying in the box was a pile of cookies 'he! She even shaped them like little dog bones!...what kind are they?' I thought taking a sniff 'yum sugar cookies! My favorite!'

"Do you like them?" she asked, "I made them last night so they should taste fine"

"Of course I like them! I love sugar cookies! Thanks Kagome!"

this caused a huge happy grin to spread across her face, since I couldn't resist I bent down and kissed her creating a really passionate kiss that tasted like Kagome and cookie, see? I'll even share with you I told her with an inner smirk



Sorry any Koga lovers out there but I don't like him very much so he shall be bashed severely…and while we're on the topic of bashing Kikyo shall also be bashed very badly. So if you like either of those two characters then I'm afraid that this story is not for you!

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I almost forgot all about the cookies for Inu! But anyways, please review! Oh yea I'm sorry for not updating sooner but my computer doesn't work at all, I mean it doesn't even load up for crying out loud, so I have to use the one at my mom's office and I can't go there very often so sorry in advance for any delays!

Rath


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome's P.O.V.

As we walked back to homeroom, I asked "Inu?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Sango come over to?"

"Why?" he asked confused

"Because Miroku would be all alone…well I suppose he could hang out with Sesshomaru…."

"You have a point there…sure she can come"

"I can come where?" Sango asked in confusion

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Miroku asked with a puzzled frown

"I'm going to sleep over Inu's house tonight"

"You are?"

"Yup!...do you want to come? You can spend some more time with Miroku"

'Sigh' "fine I'll come but I have to call my mom first"

"Do you have a cell phone, my dear Sango?"

"No! And don't call me that!"

"You can use mine" Inu said tossing his cell to Sango

"Thanks"

5 minutes later

"She said I could go"

"Great! Don't forget to bring your bathing suit!"

"My bathing suit? Why?"

"Because we have a pool" Inuyasha said

"Alright, Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"you are going to go on the bus with Sango and Inu will come with me to my house…Sango when you have everything packed up and Miroku has answered all of your father's questions, call me and we'll come over to pick you up, any questions?"

"What questions?"

"Oh! My dad is really protective and he interrogates any boy who I bring home"

"Yea, and he's really good at it because he works for the army"

Miroku's face was really pale now

"But don't worry Miroku, so long as you don't grope her while you're there, there should be no problems" Inu added

"Sango your bus is here!"

"Good luck Miroku!"

"Rrrright" Miroku stuttered as he walked after Sango to the bus

In Inuyasha's car

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think you family's going to say when they meet me?"

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"Yes" I said rather sheepishly

"Well…my mom will be all 'you better take good care of my baby' and stuff or she might say 'when am I going to have grandchildren?' or something along those lines"

"You serious?"

"Yeah," she said with a sigh, "my grandpa, once he finds out you're a hanyou, will yell stuff like 'demon be gone' and will start to through sutras at you"

"Do they work? The sutras I mean"

"no…but even if they did they wouldn't hurt you because your mated to me and since I'm a miko and can control purification powers they won't hurt you, so you are immune to them"

"So that's what happened that one time…"

"What time?"

"Well you know how I hate to be human?"

"Yea? So?"

"My mom knew this, so when ever I did some thing I wasn't suppose to she would contain my demon blood and make me human, but once I met you she couldn't do that any more"

"Really?" Kagome asked with eyebrows raised in surprise

"And since I wanted to know why she didn't turn me human I eavesdropped on them and this is what I heard…

Flashback

"Why didn't you turn him human?"

"Because…because…I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"It's like he's guarded from it now"

"How?"

"It's almost like the protection that you got when you mated with me" then she paused.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes…his 'shield' is much more powerful than yours is"

"How is that possible?"

"I truly have no idea"

End Flashback

"So it happened even before we were mated?"

"Yeah"

"Weird…"

"So…what will your brother do?"

"I'm not really sure…but I know for sure that he will tell you all the embarrassing stories that he can remember, and then he will probably show you all of the photo albums of when I was little, but he won't know that you already know everything that happened to me whether it was embarrassing or not"

"True but I really want to see those photos"

"Why?"

"Well, I might know what happened but I don't know what you looked like when it did"

"I suppose that's reasonable"

"Of course it's reasonable! I'm always reasonable!"

"Riiiight," she said while rolling her eyes, "there's my house!"

At Kagome's house (well, on the front porch)

"Are you sure that they'll like me?" I asked Kagome worriedly

"Of course! But even if they don't I'll never leave you" +I mean I love you Inu…+

That of course eased my mind greatly +I love you too+

"Are you ready?"

"Yes" 'at least I think I'm ready' I added silently to myself as she opened the door

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Hi dear! And who is this?"

I watched Kagome draw a blank on what to say and so I answered for her "I'm her boyfriend, Inuyasha"

"Kagome you finally got a boyfriend! And he's cute too! Good thing, I was starting to think that I might have to set you up!"

I started to laugh as Kagome turned red and sputtered, "what! You were going to set me up!"

"Of course! I was worried!"

"Worried about what?"

"Why that I might never have any grandchildren! Why else?"

As Kagome and her mom continued to 'talk' (more like yell), I looked around and I saw a little boy staring at me in something like awe, which caused me to sweat-drop, 'that must be her brother Souta…'

Kagome+

"Eh? What?" she said in surprise, as my sending interrupted her conversation with her mom.

Kag…+

What+

Why is Souta staring at me like that+

Like what+

Like that+ I said pointing

"Hahahahahaha!"

"What?"

It looks like there's some hero-worship going on here+

While this telepathic conversation was going on, Kagome's mom was watching them and wondering at how it looked like they were talking… (I wonder why…)

"What! You can't be serious!"

"Of course I am," she said 'a little too happily if you ask me', "hey Souta! Come over here! There's someone I want you to meet1"

"Ok" he said practically running over at the idea that he was going to get to meet this really cool looking guy…

"Souta this is Inuyasha"

"Nice to meet you kid"

"You're that guy that Kagome made those cookies for!"

"Yup that's me"

"So you're her boyfriend?"

"Yup"

"But she said that you had just moved here"

"Yeah so?"

I smirked as Souta's face scrunched up in annoyance "you even talk like her"

"What is that supposed to mean, runt!"

"That you always say cryptic answers!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

As Kagome was about to take off after Souta I said calmly "stop Kagome, you still haven't asked yet"

Souta and Mrs. H stared at me in amazement that I had gotten her to stop chasing her brother, which had never happened before, before Mrs. H finally snapped out of it.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep over Inu's house?"

"I don't know…"

"Please? Sango and Miroku will be there!"

"Who's Miroku sis?"

"Miroku is kind of like an unwanted guest, who was my neighbor, but suddenly decided to move in with my family"

"Cool!"

"Well I guess if Sango and this Miroku person is going to be there…"  
"don't worry Mrs. H my parents and my older brother will be there"

"Well in that case of course you can go!"

"Thanks mom!" Kagome yelled hugging her mom in gratitude, "hey where's grandpa?"

"Where are you going Kagome?"

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear…'

"Oh I'm going to sleep over Inu's house"

"Inu? Who's that?"

"Me"

He turned to look at me "ahhh! Demon be gone!" he yelled throwing a sutra at me 'Kagome really nailed his reaction…'

"Dad! Just because he's dating Kagome doesn't mean you can call him a demon!"

"Nah that's alright after all I am a demon"

"You are?"

"Well I'm really only half…" I said removing my hat

"How cute!" Mrs. H squealed reaching to rub my ears

"Please don't touch them, their really sensitive"

"Well alright…"

'I let out a sigh of relief 'only Kagome can touch my ears'

"Well I'm going to go get my stuff!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah squirt?"

"Will you play PS2 with me?"

"Sure, but I'm going to kick your ass!

"No way"

One minute later

"How did you beat me that fast?"

"Told you I would wipe the floor with you!"

"I'll beat you this time!"

20 minutes later

Kagome came downstairs with her stuff and heard, "HA! That's the fifteenth time in a row!"

"Come on! I'm a little kid! Can't you let me win? At least once!"

"Pshhh, no way! Where's the fun in that?"

"Inu I'm ready"

"Ok, we just have to wait for Sango to call"

"Alright, why don't you keep playing till then? I want to watch you kill Souta again"

That of course made me grin evilly "of course, my dear! Anything for you"

That made her smile 'I'd do anything to make her smile…'

Ten minutes and seven games later…

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!"

"That must be Sango!" Kag yelled as she dashed to the phone, "you're ready?...yea…right…no!...he didn't!...yeah we'll be right over"

"She ready?"

"Yea let's go!"

"Ok"

"Bye mom, bye Souta, bye gramps!"

"Bye everyone! It was nice meeting you!"

Then we were in the car driving to Sango's house….

How was that? I think that was my longest chapter yet…not that it matters …I know that Inuyasha is a little OOC…anyway sorry for not updating sooner! I had to do a stupid science fair project…anyhow…if anyone has any ideas for a prank to play on Kikyo or Koga please tell me! I just can't think of anything! R&R! Please!

Rath


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome's P.O.V.

At Sango's house

When we finally got to Sango's house I ran over and knocked on the door.

"Come in! It's open!" yelled Sango from inside

I just shrugged and walked in…

"Kagome it's so nice to see you again, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mr. T! How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine! I haven't felt this good since Aki!"

"Does that mean he failed your test?" I asked with a sweat-drop

"Yes! No boy can withstand dad's test of doom!" Kohaku yelled from the couch

"That's right! No one can pass my test! Muhahahaha!"

I heard Inu snort at that 'yeah he could probably pass that test without blinking…'

Mr. T head snapped in our direction as he heard Inu's snort. "And who is this?"

"Oh! This is my boyfriend, Inuyasha"

"Hmmm…"

"Why are you 'hmmming'?"

"Since Kagome is like a second daughter I'm going to give you a test too!"

"Ok" Inu answered without blinking

Just then Miroku walked in and when he heard that Inu was going to be tested too "my poor friend!" he exclaimed, "you'll not live to see tomorrow!"

"Put a sock in it!" Inu growled hitting Miroku on the head.

"You have passed the first test!"

"What? I have? Wait what test?"

"Why the 'what you would do to an annoyance' test!"

"Oh…"

"Now come this way!" he said pushing Inu toward a chair "go ahead sit! Sit!"

He said as he sat across from him, Inu sat down with a bemused smile on his face

Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and I got a comfortable seat to watch the show.

"Now…" Mr. Taka started, "for the first question…" he said pausing dramatically, "what would you do if you were assaulted while you were on a date with Kagome?"

"That's easy! I'd beat them up for even _trying_ to touch her, and if they _actually _touched her I'd break a couple of bones" he answered with a big grin

Mr. T only raised an eyebrow

I just chuckled 'that is just like him…always wanting to fight…' then I remembered something, "hey Miroku?"

"Yea?"

"What was you're answer?"

"Well! First I'd…"

"He said that he would grab me and run away and if he couldn't get away he would give them what they wanted" Sango said interrupting and glaring at him

"That is so like Miroku" Inu and I said simultaneously

"It is not!" Miroku whined

"Yes it is! I've lived with you for twelve years believe me I know"

"You've lived with him for that long!" Kohaku asked in horror

"Yes…god must be punishing me for something I did in a past life or something" Inu said rather sadly

"Hey! I resent that!" Miroku whined

"I'm sure you do" Mr. T said patting Miroku on the head, like he was a little kid, "anyway…next question…if you went out to dinner and you didn't have enough money to cover the tab, what would you do?"

"Hmmm…now that's a good question…but I can answer easy" Inu remarked with a smirk

"Really" Mr. T said raising an eye brow in surprise thinking 'he'll probably ask Kagome for money…' "So what would you do?"

"Well I'd either create a tab to pay later or I'd use my dad's credit card"

'I guess I was wrong about this young man…' thought Mr. T

"Miroku?"

"Well…"

"Wait let me guess, you said you would ask Sango to pay for it?"

"Yes," Sango said with a sigh, "that is exactly what he said"

"He is such a miser" I remarked while patting Sango on the shoulder for comfort

"You can say that again! Once he…" Inu exclaimed.

"What happened? What did he do? You have to tell me!" Mr. T pleaded

"Well, we went out to dinner at 'Golden Coral,' (real place and man is it good there!) It was just Miroku, Shawn, Adam, and me. It was Miroku's turn to pay, since he lost a bet earlier that day, so we gave him the bill he took one look at it, turned pale, and said "eh… I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back" we just glared at him angrily and Shawn said, "alright," and Miroku smiled, thinking that he had gotten off the hook, "you can go after you pay the bill"…you know I don't think I ever saw him go that pale again…except for when he found out that he was going to be interrogated by Mr. T here"

"If only I could have seen his face" Mr. T said wistfully

"Would you like to see it?"

"How could I see it?" Mr. T asked in surprise

"What? You don't believe me?"

"I never said that"

"Whatever…anyway, I took a picture of it with Inu's cell phone"

"Oh I see…can you send it to my phone?" Mr. T practically pleaded "I'm going to print it, then frame it, then I'm going to hand it on the wall right by the front door, and when my next victim comes…eheheh…I mean your next boyfriend comes and asks me why he is so pale I'll tell them that it was because of my test and then they'll be extremely nervous" he finished with a sinister grin on the face

"Dad" Sango sighed shaking her head at her father's single-mindedness.

The rest of us just chuckled with the exception of Miroku, who was sulking in the corner.

"Now!" Mr. T exclaimed, "Back to Inuyasha's test!"

"Give me you best shot" Inu replied with a smirk

"What would you do if you forgot an anniversary, a birthday, Valentines Day, or one of those special days that women seem to be so fond of?"

"first off I would never forget" Inuyasha said with confidence, "but if it were to happen some how, then I would either shower her with apologies, buy her a really big gift to make up for it, take her to her favorite fancy restaurant and let her order anything that she wanted, or take her on a shopping spree and go along as a bag carrier and let her shop to her hearts content" Inuyasha said, "but then again I might just think of something else when the occasion actually arose." He said with a shrug

Miroku looked at him aghast "you would actually apologize? You?" he asked in disbelief

"Hey I can apologize, I just don't do it very often" Inu said sticking his nose in the air

"Miroku?" I asked

Sango sighed again shaking her head once more in disgust "he said that he would lie and run out to get a gift, saying that he forgot it at home"

"So Inuyasha you would not follow Miroku's solution if you could?" Mr. T asked

"nah, I've never lied to Kagome and I'm not going to start now, besides if I did lie to her, which I never will, she would find out that I had lied, which she always manages to find out when someone lied to her, then I would really be in for it" Inuyasha said with a mock shudder

"Yes, the wrath of a woman is the strongest thing in the world that I know of, besides true love anyways" Mr. T said solemnly

"I defiantly agree" Miroku commented from his corner

"What would you know?" Mr. T asked Miroku

"Because I'm a monk in training!" Miroku exclaimed in pride

"Is he serious?" Mr. T asked skeptically

"I'm afraid he is" Inuyasha said with a solemn sigh

"How can that hentai possibly be a monk?"

"I know" I said with a sigh

"Yeah, it's one of the many wonders of the world" Inuyasha remarked, "and due to the fact of his wandering hands, he has tons of experience with the wrath of a woman, or in his case practically all women that he has met"

"Yes that is true" Mr. T said, "in fact he probably has the most experience of a woman's anger than any of us"

"Yes" I said, "but lately it has only been Sango's anger"

"Which, I'm afraid, is much worse than that of a normal woman" Mr. T said shaking his head

"I do not have a bad temper!" Sango yelled

"That there is proof" Mr. T said, causing all of us to laugh

Sango just glared at us angrily

"So…do you have any more questions for Inu?" I asked

"Oh yes! The test!" he said "I totally forgot about the rest of the test"

"That's alright" I remarked

"I don't mind" Inuyasha said

"Alright! Next question…if Kagome started to cry, what would you do?" Mr. T questioned staring intently at Inuyasha

"Well…that would depend on whether she was crying because she was sad or extremely happy"

Mr. T just nodded for him to continue

"if she was crying because she was sad, I would hold her until she calmed down and then I would find out what had made her cry, and if that something was a person I would yell at them or possibly beat them up but if it was something else such as someone dieing then I would simply hold her and comfort her to the best of my ability and let her cry to her heart's content"

"And if she were crying in happiness?" Mr. T asked with a blank expression, giving away nothing on what he thought so far on Inuyasha's answer

"If it was in happiness then I am going to assume it will be because of me" Inuyasha said with an arrogant smirk "but when Kagome is happy then I am happy"

I just rolled my eyes 'he can be so sweet sometimes, but that last part, why the hell is he bragging!'

Mr. T nodded, "now last question, it is by far the most important question I have asked yet, if you two were to 'do it'" he said using his fingers as quotation marks, "and Kagome got pregnant, what would you do?" Mr. T asked solemnly

"Hey! How come you didn't ask me that question?"

"Quite simple really, I know that Sango isn't going to be doing any of that stuff until she is married"

Miroku his perverted mind already finding something perverted in that simple phrase said "are you saying that Kagome has no such qualms?"

At this I turned bright red in embarrassment and Inuyasha growled, "Stupid hentai!" he yelled and punched Miroku in the head

Mr. T, who was glaring evilly at Miroku, answered tightly, "no, I just noticed the way that they look at each other and at their body language, and I can tell that they care for each other greatly. I also gathered this much from the way Inuyasha answered my questions and the way he spoke of her was quite possessive"

"But dad, what does that have to do with the question? I mean Koga is all possessive of Kagome too you know" Sango inquired

"While that may me true Kagome would always tell him off whereas with Inuyasha she does not, in fact it would seem to me that she even likes how possessive he acts toward her"

'Am I really that transparent?' I thought blushing, and I looked over at Inuyasha to see

That he looked really surprised +Why are you so surprised+

Am I really that obvious+

Don't worry about it, I like it when you're possessive+

This I noted, caused Inuyasha to give me a fanged grin+you better like it because you're **_mine_**+ he said with a husky voice causing a shiver to go throughout my body.

"Inuyasha you should answer the question now" I murmured.

"Oh right" he said blinking in surprise.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Well if Kagome did get pregnant, I will stay by her side no matter what happens. I wouldn't leave her like some guys, I would marry her," 'which I already have he just doesn't know it yet,' "and provide for her. I would not abandon her."

Mr. T smiled, "Inuyasha, you have passed the verbal test with flying colors…now all that you have to do is pass through my obstacle course and three physical tasks"

sorry I took so long to update…its just that I went on a vacation to Hawaii…which was really fun, but I did get sun burnt, which did turn into a tan, but you didn't need to know that, and my mom's computer crashed so I've had absolutely no internet access. So I'll try to update sooner next time and I apologize for any inconvenience any of you might have experience. (See Kalara I **_can_** be nice…when I want to so **_HA!_**)

Rath


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Last time…

Mr. T smiled, "Inuyasha, you have passed the verbal test with flying colors…now all that you have to do is pass through my obstacle course and three physical tasks"

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

"Bring it on old man!"

"Inuyasha! Be nice!"

"Feh"

"I am not old!" yelled Mr. T

I was about to respond but Kagome said, "of course you're not old" soothing Mr. T's nerves. I merely snorted in response.

"Let's continue" Sango said

"Yeah! Put that dog to work!"

"You shouldn't call your friend a dog Miroku" remarked Mr. T

Miroku just snorted "he is a hanyou you know" Miroku said simply "and he happens to be a dog hanyou, so because of that I am only stating the truth when I call him a dog"

I growled and whacked him on the head

"Ouch!" Miroku yelled

"You're a hanyou?" Mr. T asked, not really surprised and totally ignoring Miroku's whimpers.

"Yeah…does that bother you?"

"Humph! Of course not! Doesn't change my opinion at all" everyone just sweat-dropped, "that only means that I'll have to make the challenges harder!"

"Ehh…ok then" I said while staring at Mr. T like he was crazy.

"Alright your first test is going to test your intelligence"

"How is that a physical test dad?" asked Sango

"It's a physical test because you have to answer these riddles…" he paused dramatically for effect, "while you avoid a ton of debris, which will be constantly thrown at you"

"Sounds fun" I said with a smirk

"Aright then! Follow me!" Mr. T said before going down the hall and opening a random door on the left, "welcome to my 'speed and agility enhancer' room!"

"Where do I go?" I asked

"Hmm? Oh just go stand anywhere in the room" Mr. T said before returning to fiddling with the computer that controlled the machine that would throw stuff at Inuyasha. "Finally!" Mr. T exclaimed and debris of all shapes and sizes started to hurtle toward

Inuyasha.

"Ahhh!" I yelled in surprise as a chair was thrown at me and jumped over it. "What the hell!"

"This is your test! And here is your first riddle…" (And yes I did write these riddles so they are not the best…this is just a warning…)

"'I am a bright red,

And I dance in the wind.

My favorite food is wood,

And my favorite drink is air.

I can be made on purpose

Or on accident

I can be harmful

Or I can be useful.

What am I?'"

"Oh man! I suck at these kind of riddles!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'll help you!"

"Sorry Kagome but you can not help him, he must complete these tests by him self" Mr. T said watching in amusement as Inuyasha did a back flip to avoid a large chunk of wood.

After watching Inuyasha duck and dodge a couple more objects Kagome said to Inuyasha +I don't know the answer! I really have no idea+

Don't worry I know the answer to this one. It's really quite simple once you think about it+

Humph+ was Kagome's only response to that remark.

I didn't mean it like that! I meant that once you heard the answer you would see how simple it really was+

Oh…I knew that+

"Well Inuyasha do you know the answer?"

"Yup! The answers Fire"

"Yes that is correct! Now on to the next riddle" Mr. T said

"'I run forwards, not backwards

I cannot be held, kept, or stopped

I can be harnessed to the point

Of some understanding

But I am always dancing out of reach

Of true comprehension'"

"Ooh that's a tough one" remarked Miroku

"Shut up Miroku!" yelled Sango

Kagome snickered but was interrupted by Inuyasha +Kagome I don't know the answer to this one! Help+

Calm down! I think this one is really easy+

………Is it just me or does this particular conversation sound familiar+

Eh? Hey your right it does+

Whatever…what's the answer+

The answer? Oh yeah the answer. The answer is Time+

Oh I see that makes sense…how'd you figure that out+

I don't know it just came to me+

Interesting…+

Whatever just tell Mr. T the right answer, so that we can hear the next riddle+

Alright+ "the answer is…" I was cut off as a humungous rock was coming straight at my head.

"You know the answer?" Mr. T asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, as I was saying" I said glaring at the rock "the answer is Time"

"Very good Inuyasha! The next and final riddle is…"

"'Burns with a passion

Or smolders deep inside

Can be one sided

But can't be helped

Destined or denied

Can fill you up

Or leave you empty to die

Can arrive to stay

Or just pass with a breeze

Is undeniable and unavoidable

But once there is treasured

Without remorse

What am I?'"

Kagome+

Yeah+

I know that this is kind of random but…if I fail these tests…what will happen+

……+

Kagome+

I really don't know…+

Oh…we'll think about that if it actually happens+

I doubt that it will, I believe in you+ (and yes I know that that is really cheesy but I couldn't help it)

Ok, back to the riddle+

It's Love+ Kagome and I thought at the same time

Definitely Love, I mean my love for you burns with a passion+

Yeah, and Koga's love for me is one-sided and denied+

Whereas ours is destined+

That is absolutely true+

"Do you know the answer?" Mr. T asked solemnly

"Yes" Kagome said, "He knows the answer"

Everyone turned to look at Kagome with surprise written all over their faces

"What!"

"How would you know whether or not he knows the answer?"

"Umm…umm…because of the smirk on his face!" Kagome said triumphantly because she had thought up a plausible answer.

"I have a smirk on my face?" I had to ask, and I really did smirk when Kagome turned to glare at me. I started to chuckle but my mirth was cut short as an old road sign was racing toward me which caused Kagome to start laughing at me.

"Anyway all fun aside, what is the answer Inuyasha?"

"The answer" I said looking at Kagome "is Love"

"That is correct! Inuyasha you move onto the next round!" Mr. T said turning off the machine that threw things

"Hey! Mr. T?"

"Yes Miroku?" he said patiently

"You should have been a game show host!"

"You know I did think about that in college…"

"Dad don't start" Sango growled

"Ok" Mr. T said inching away from his pissed off daughter, "follow me to the next test!"

I thought that just questions are boring, that's why I added the three physical tests. I thought that I would be nice and write two chapters, you know to make you for not updating. So…yeah…Please review!

Rath


	10. AN

Author's note (A/N)

Hi everyone…well not everyone…just those who like this story…anyway I don't know if I should continue with this story. Is it any good? I mean I know that I'm not a good writer but should I continue it anyways? Is it worth it? Please tell me if you think I should keep it up!

Do you guys think I'm a girl or a boy? Because I want to know what my character comes across as…Oh yah, I also just posted another story called Party at the Shrine please read it.

Rath


	11. AN 2

Author's Note

Hi everybody! i have decided to continue this story! WooHoo! and it's all thatnks to you guys! and the fact that i have finally gotten over my writer's block!

oh and to answer the question I asked you guys in the previous chapter is that yes, i am a girl...most of you got it right...but it's ok if you didn't. Chapter 10 will be up real soon!

Rath


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N This story is now going to be written in third person perspective…and for those people out there who did not understand that, it means that I will no longer write in Kagome or Inuyasha's P.O.V. and will be writing in a normal P.O.V…and I really have no idea why I didn't write that in the first place…

"Now! The next test is…" Mr. T said, pausing for dramatic effect, "the dreaded obstacle course!"

Everyone sweat-dropped and Sango rolled her eyes at her father's antics.

"Feh" said Inuyasha with his nose in the air "this is going to be a piece of cake."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, giving Inuyasha an elbow to the ribs.

"What! It is!"

Kagome just sighed and rolled her eyes. Mr. T chuckled and said, "Yes you are a hanyou, but this test might be harder then you think!" with a witch's cackle.

Sango sighed, embarrassed with her father's antics.

"Now follow me!" Mr. T said moving toward a door in the back, a door that no one had noticed until it was pointed out.

(Which I think is kind of suspicious don't you think?)

As they entered the room everyone gasped in surprise as they saw the course. It had tires and ropes and rods and bricks and hundred foot walls.

"Oh my" was all that the flabbergasted group could manage to get out.

"Dad?" questioned Sango

"Yes?" was Mr. T's smug reply.

"When did you get this built? And why was I not told that it was here?" Sango said with a glare pointed towards her father.

"Eheheheheh" said Mr. T nervously as he sweat dropped.

Kagome, who had been listening in and saw how close Sango was to killing her father, said "so what does Inuyasha actually have to do?"

"Right!" Mr. T exclaimed, sending Kagome a look of gratitude for distracting Sango, "well first he has to start here" he said and pushed him to the start, "then he has to go through this mountain range of rings (which is like those football training things with the tires only like fifty feet higher and he can fit into them) without knocking a single one over, then you have to jump or climb over this hundred foot wall, then you have to climb up sixty feet of rope, and then jump from platform to platform, which is sixty-five feet off of the ground, quickly because once they feel your weight on them they will drop, and then you have to get over this icky swamp filled with alligators without getting wet or bitten, and last but not least you have to break through this wall using whatever you can find with out leaving the course and then come back he to the start, and you have to do it all within 5 minutes." Mr. T finished with a flourish.

"Whew! Now I'm kind of glad I didn't pass the test!" Miroku said with a smile.

Everyone turned to stare at him…

"What! It's true because if I did then I would have had to do this!"

"Whatever Miroku" was the universal response to that stupid comment.

"I'm so unappreciated!" Miroku wailed.

Inuyasha just shook his head.

" Aww Miroku…we don't hate you…" Kagome said compassionately.

"Really!" Miroku said instantly stopping the water works.

"Err…yes?"

"You are ever gracious Lady Kagome!" Miroku yelled glomping Kagome.

Inuyasha growled and you could see his eye begin to tick, but he decided that Miroku needed a self-esteem boost so he let it pass, and he figured that Miroku knew that Kagome was his mate, which meant that she was off limits.

BIG MISTAKE!

Next thing Kagome knew there was a hand rubbing her ass…and she let out a scream of outrage. And with a loud growl Inuyasha lunged at Miroku and the next thing anyone saw was Inuyasha pinning Miroku to the wall by his neck.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha said threatening, his eyes starting to bleed red. "How dare you touch what is mine…I should kill you…but since you're my friend I won't but if you do it again you won't be so lucky." He said letting go of Miroku and watching him slide down the wall to land on the floor rubbing his throat.

There was total silence.

You could practically hear the crickets chirping in the background until…Mr. T said, well more like yelled, "let's start the obstacle course!" moving Inuyasha once again to the starting line. "You know what to do so...on your mark get ready, set, GO!" he screamed giving Inuyasha a slight shove and Inuyasha was off. (Kind of sounded like a race track there didn't it)

Inuyasha took off at impossible speeds; everyone was surprised with the exception of Kagome of course, at how fast he could move.

"Wow" said Mr. T in surprise, "he might actually pass this test!"

Kagome turned and glared at him…"you mean to tell me that you did not think that he would pass! That he would fail!" she yelled fuming. In the background you could see Inuyasha already half way through the course and his speed was only increasing…he was almost at the part with the platforms.

"No! I didn't think that! Never!" Mr. T said, trying to sound convincing, when Kagome continued to glare however he let out a whimper "all right, all right! I didn't think he could do it! Don't hurt me!" Mr. T said cowering behind Sango.

"All right I'll let you live." Kagome said grudgingly

Mr. T let out a sigh of relief, "all right, let's see how Inuyasha is doing"

Everyone turned to look.

Inuyasha had just reached the platforms and was on the other side in the blink of in eye (and I know that he can't really move this fast, but in my story he can), none of the platforms had fallen. Everyone looked on in surprise except for Kagome who had a rather smug smirk on her face.

Inuyasha entered the swamp, 'man this is really disgusting!' he thought as he practically flew into it. He saw some alligators coming up on his right and simply jumped on their heads and continued on chuckling at the surprised looks on the alligator's faces. And he came to the wall… 'it's rather puny when your next to it he thought with a frown…oh well' and with that he simply punched it his fist going through the solid rock like a knife through butter, the sides around his fist crumbling into dust, and then he hopped back to where they were and said "how long did I take?"

Mr. T, finally awakened from his stupor, looked at the automatic stopwatch/timer thingy on the wall and announced "it took you approximately 3 minutes and 10 seconds…" in a surprised voice.

There was a pause…."so did I beat the course record?" Inuyasha asked with a questioning smirk.

This of course caused Kagome to laugh and Mr. T responded in a still shell-shocked voice, "Yes…yes you did. You beat it by almost 10 minutes…didn't think it was possible…and that was by a full-blooded demon too…" Mr. T eventually drifted off into an awe-stricken silence….

"So…." Inuyasha asked, "Does this mean that I can date Kagome?"

"No not yet…" said Mr. T absentmindedly.

"What! Why the hell not!" Inuyasha practically screamed, "I've passed all of your stupid tests!"

"Yes! You have passed all of the tests…_so far_…there is still one more!"

"There is? Why didn't you say that before?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Why you ask? Because you never asked of course!"

"Well what is the final test?" Kagome asked, getting quite sick of all of the stupid banter.

"The final test is…" Mr. T said and pushed a button and suddenly you could here a drum-roll, "Sword fighting!"

Sorry for not updating sooner…its just that I have an extremely short attention span and have a hard time staying interested in one thing for so long….I bore easily…and on top of all of that I also got writer's block so that did not help in that department at all…but anyway please review! And corrective criticism is always welcome…at least most of the time….

Rath


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Last time…_

"Yes! You have passed all of the tests…_so far_…there is still one more!"

"There is? Why didn't you say that before?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Why you ask? Because you never asked of course!"

"Well what is the final test?" Kagome asked, getting quite sick of all of the stupid banter.

"The final test is…" Mr. T said and pushed a button and suddenly you could hear a drum-roll, "Sword fighting!"

(A/N Thought that I'd put this in since I haven't updated in a while.)

"You have got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha and Kagome said simultaneously.

"Eh?...would I lie to you?" Mr. T asked innocently.

Everyone just stared at him… "Jeez! That was only one time! Are you guys never going to let me live this down!"

"No!" everyone screamed, even Inuyasha, who wasn't even there at the afore mentioned incident.

After grumbling to himself for a moment, Mr. T said, "anyway, let's forget about that and continue with the testing!"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, you know that the next test is sword fighting, however you don't know who you are fighting!" Mr. T chuckled to himself, "you will never guess who it is! He's someone that really wants to beat you. When I asked him to do this he agreed without second thought!"

"So who is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is" Mr. T was cut off by the contender.

"It is I" he yelled from the shadows.

"Who is 'I'" asked Kagome.

"Why it is me…Koga!" he yelled and jumped out from where he was hiding and struck a pose.

"You have got to be joking" Inuyasha "this is a test! I could beat him even without the sword!"

"Yea!" Miroku seconded, "Yash could beat him blindfolded with one arm tied behind his back!" Sango and Kagome nodded in agreement to what Miroku said.

"That mangy mutt could never beat me!" Koga yelled with arrogance and Mr. T just looked skeptical.

"Of course I can!" Inuyasha yelled back, "who the hell do you think knocked you out before?"

"That was you!" Koga yelled "I thought that sneaking you on a guy was low even for a mutt like you"

"What!" yelled everyone except Mr. T, because he had no idea what they were talking about.

"He did not knock you out while your back was turned!" Kagome growled

"Yeah!" seconded Miroku.

"I was your own fault for trying to kiss Kagome! You deserved it…if Inuyasha didn't do it I would have!" Sango said.

"What? You tried to kiss her? Without her permission! How dare you!" Mr. T yelled panting and his face was beginning to purple in his rage, "Get out of my house!"

"what?" exclaimed Koga totally baffled.

"Alright! Go Dad!" yelled Sango and Mr. T sent a small smile in her direction.

"Now get out!"

"Why?" Koga was still confused.

"Why you ask, why? because you tried to force yourself on my daughters best friend, said best friend happens to be like a daughter to me, and you ask why!" Mr. T bellowed right in Koga's face.

Koga eeped and ran from the building. Mr. T smirked in satisfaction briskly clapping his hands together as though ridding them of dust.

"So…" ventured Miroku, "what about the sword fighting test?"

"Well since you already beat Koga and have shown that you can and will protect her," Mr. T said looking at Inuyasha, "I feel that you are exempt from this test and I here by declare you to be deserving of Kagome!"

everyone stated at Mr. T, everyone thinking that that sounded suspiciously like it had come from a bad movie about a king knighting someone and giving his daughter to him…(not a real movie…at least not one that I am aware of…)

"Well?" asked Mr. T looking at Inuyasha expectantly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"Well kiss her already!" Mr. T shouted in exasperation. .

"Oh" Inuyasha replied with a smirk, "I see." And with that he kissed her and Sango and her dad clapped and Miroku stared lecherously and wished Sango would kiss him like that.

Sorry for not updating sooner…it's been like a year. Yeah…well there are many reason the main one being that my computer died, it was a virus…that was probably my fault…, anyway it completely killed my computer so I haven't had any time to use one at all and I am to broke to buy myself a new one so what can I do? And I am also sorry that it is so short…I only had like 30 minutes on a computer and I didn't have enough time to write anymore than this...but (enter drum roll) the next chapter will be at Inuyasha's house! WhooHoo! Anyhow, I hope everyone still likes my story (I still don't think that it is any good) and if you do please review.

Thanx

Rath


End file.
